


Bleed

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Schmoop, Song fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a note but it held so much promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Not as much angst this time. I promise. Song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. Originally posted Sept 24, 2011 to tumblr.com.

“What’s this?” Blaine looked from the envelope hovering inches from his face to the tall Asian boy in front of him. Mike shifted from one foot to the other in that way that Blaine had come to associate with the boy. Kurt called it “dancer’s syndrome” and said most of them couldn’t be still.

“I just…You need to read it. I’m… I’m no good at singing and words just aren’t my thing but if you could just read it? I mean, it’s stupid really but I thought maybe. Never mind.” He started to pull the letter back but Blaine grabbed it and frowned at him.

“Of course I will. Don’t be silly.”

Mike nodded with determination. “Ok then. Uhm… see ya later.” He wandered off and Blaine took a minute to appreciate the grace that he walked with. Okay, he was checking out his ass. No harm, no foul, right?

He looked down at the light blue envelope in his hands and the scratchy but neat scrawl of his name. A letter, huh? A bit old fashioned but kind of romantic. Well if it had been meant that way. He peeled the flap open carefully and pulled out a single sheet of paper, the same handwriting on it as the outside. He frowned as he read the first few lines.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_  
 _My lips have turned a shade of blue_  
 _I'm frozen with this fear_  
 _That you may disappear_  
 _Before I've given you the truth_

Not a letter then. A poem? And wait. What exactly did he mean by this?

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
 _So you can see what I can't say_  
 _I'm dying here (I'm dying here)_  
 _'Cause I can't say what I want to_  
 _I bleed my heart out just for you_

_I've always dreamed about this moment_  
 _And now it's here and I've turned to stone_  
 _I stand here petrified_  
 _As I look you in your eyes_  
 _My head is ready to explode_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
 _So you can see what I can't say_  
 _I'm dying here_  
 _'Cause I can't say what I want to_  
 _I bleed my heart out just for you_

Oh. A song. He’d have to look it up later. When he wasn’t so shell shocked. Was Mike saying what he thought he was?

__  
_And it's all here in_  
 _Black and white and red_  
 _For all the times_  
 _Those words were never said_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
 _So you can see what I can't say_  
 _I'm dying here_  
 _'Cause I can't say what I want to_  
 _I bleed my heart out just for you_

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

Blaine’s heart was pounding when he finished the lyrics. That was… beautiful. And if it was true… He jumped up with two thoughts in mind. He had to find Mike and he knew exactly what song he’d be singing for Glee club tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
